


Thursday Nights

by helens78



Series: Matter of Time [14]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-14
Updated: 2004-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Jason have worked out a schedule.  Thursday nights are all for Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings! The entire MoT series contains noncon or brutal semi-con.

There's no way in hell Liam would have said _yes_ to the handcuffs, much less the duct tape or the blindfold.

It isn't up to him, though. Never is on Thursday nights.

Jason's voice is lyrical. Almost soothing. Worlds like _whore_ and _slut_ reel off his lips like smoke.

Bruised, aching, one shoulder so sore Liam wonders if he'll need to have it looked at later, and none of that matters. There are four fingers and a thumb stretching their way into Liam's arse.

Liam begs through the duct tape, growls and curses as sweat breaks out across his upper lip. Jason thinks he could come just from hearing those sounds.

He twists his wrist sharply, and Liam screams.

"Enough?"

Liam falls silent.

Jason's fist moves in hard, deep, a thrust that feels like a blow in all the wrong ways.

Again.  
Again.  
Again.

Begging it to stop doesn't matter. Even without the duct tape it wouldn't matter. Jason's hand is inside Liam, and it's going to be until Jason's done with him or wants to fuck him, whichever comes first.

Thursday nights are Jason's, and what Liam wants doesn't matter.

Friday nights are for recovery.

Saturdays belong to Liam.

_-end-_


End file.
